shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter (Fandom)
The Harry Potter series of seven fantasy novels written by the British author J. K. Rowling. About The books chronicle the adventures of a wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's quest to overcome the Dark wizard Lord Voldemort, whose aims are to become immortal, conquer the wizarding world, subjugate non-magical people, and destroy all those who stand in his way, especially Harry Potter. Fandom The Harry Potter fandom presence online is massive. On FanFiction.Net it still (as of 2013) has more posted works than any other fandom. Het, slash and gen are all popular, although femslash is less common. J.K. Rowling is supportive of fan activities; she has given her blessing for fanfiction and gives awards for her favorite fansites . Fandom has embraced myriad forms of fan activities, such as fanfiction, fanart, fanvids, conventions, podcasts, cosplay, knitting, wizard rock, quidditch, wikis, discussion forums, etc. While the canon was still open, speculating about future plot developments was also widely popular. Hot topics included which ships were going to happen in canon (Harry/Hermione vs. Ron/Hermione) and whether Severus Snape was loyal to Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, or just himself. During the long wait for the next novel, some theories became quite fanciful. Indeed, the fandom is so large and diversified that fans in one corner may have no idea what is happening in another corner. This balkanization is often deliberate. Ships Femslash :Changer – the ship between Cho Chang and Hermione Granger :Herminny – the ship between Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley :Linny – the ship between Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley :Lumione – the ship between Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger :Quidditch Girlfriends – the ship between Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley Het :ArthurMolly – the ship between Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley :Bluna – the ship between Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini :Cedrione – the ship between Cedric Diggory and Hermione Granger :Charry – the ship between Cho Chang and Harry Potter :Dracuna – the ship between Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy :Dramione – the ship between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger :Drastoria – the ship between Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass :Fireball – the ship between Ginny Weasley and Oliver Wood :FleurBill – the ship between William Weasley and Fleur Delacour :Frangelina – the ship between Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley :Fremione – the ship between Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger :Georgelina – the ship between George Weasley and Angelina Johnson :Gin n Tonic – the ship between Tom Riddle and Ginny Weasley :Harmony – the ship between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger :Hinny – the ship between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasleyv :Huna – the ship between Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood :Jily – the ship between James Potter and Lily Evans :Lilymus – the ship between Lily Evans and Remus Lupin :Lion Captains – the ship between Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood :Lovemas – the ship between Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas :Nevannah – the ship between Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott :Nevinny – the ship between Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom :Nevione – the ship between Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger :Nuna – the ship between Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood :Pure Thunder – the ship between Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy :Romione – the ship between Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger :Runa – the ship between Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood :Seekerhearts – the ship between Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory :Scorose – the ship between Rose Granger-Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy :Snamione – the ship between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger :Snily – the ship between Severus Snape and Lily Evans :Tedoire – the ship between Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley :Tomione – the ship between Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger :Tonkarry – the ship between Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter :Vikmione – the ship between Victor Krum and Hermione Granger :Wolfmagus – the ship between Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin Slash :Deamus – the ship between Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan :Drarry – the ship between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter :Grindeldore – the ship between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald :Olivarry – the ship between Harry Potter and Oliver Wood :Prongsfoot – the ship between Sirius Black and James Potter :Rarry – the ship between Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley :Scorbus – the ship between Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter :Snarry – the ship between Harry Potter and Severus Snape :Wolfstar – the ship between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Friendships :Golden Trio – the ship between Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley :Silver Trio – the ship between Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood Familyships :Severitus – the ship between Harry Potter and Severus Snape :This ship is used to describe fanfictions that Severus has become Harry fatherlike figure :Weasley Family – the familyship between the members of the Weasley Family